ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeo
) Hybrid |gender=Male |age=12 (Pre-Time Skip) 15 (Post-Time Skip) |height= 150 cm; 4'11" (Pre-Time Skip) 170 cm; 5'7" (Post-Time Skip) |weight= 41 kg; 91 Ibs (Pre-Time Skip) 56 kg; 123 Ibs. (Post-Time Skip) |birthday=May 22 |eyes=Purple |hair=White |blood type=AB |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Martial Artist |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |bounty= |powers=Demon Energy Martial Arts Wind Manipulation Transformation Nen (Conjurer) |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Takeo (竹尾, Bamboo Tail) is a hanyō of heritage. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities *[[Energy|'High ''Ki]]: *[[Energy|'''High Demon Energy]]: *'Wind Manipulation': An innate Kamaitachi ability which Takeo inherited that enables him to control wind. Takeo is able to unleash gusts strong enough to hurl back a large man or beast and can manipulate preexisting air currents by increasing or decreasing the speed of wind. As reflected in Kamaitachi folklore, Takeo can also create whirlwinds known as which he can use for transportation. *'Retractable Blades': Another of Takeo's innate abilities as a Kamaitachi hanyō. Whereas full-blooded Kamaitachi have sickle-like nails, Takeo is able to generate similar blades from his body by converting his blood into metal and retract them at will. The blades are strong enough to hold off against weapons such as swords and are capable of deflecting bullets. As the blades are formed from Takeo's blood, he cannot generate them indefinitely. Overuse of the ability will result in Takeo tiring out and eventually losing consciousness. **'Blade Transformation:' An advanced form of Takeo's innate ability to generate blades from his body. After training, Takeo has gained the ability to transform his limbs both partially and entirely into blades. Nen Takeo is a Nen user who has achieved Hatsu, therefore it is assumed to have mastered the three other principles as well. As a conjurer, he has the ability to create independent objects from his aura. Takeo's Hatsu ability is Blacksmith (鍛冶, Kaji) which allows him to create metal weapons of varying shapes and sizes such as spears, swords, and axes. This ability is an extension of his natural ability to convert his blood into metal and consists of Takeo using his aura to remove the metal from his body, making it a separate entity, and shaping it into a weapon for him to wield. Takeo's weapons are also capable of having their own specific abilities. As these abilities are reliant on the weapons, Takeo cannot use them without having first conjured the appropriate weapon. Takeo's weapons can exist when separated from him for considerable distances and he can even pass the weapons onto others to be wielded temporarily. The effect on the weapons on Takeo's aura supply varies. Weaker weapons almost always cost him no additional aura to maintain whereas stronger weapons do. Yōkai Transformations As a hanyō Takeo has the blood of a yōkai as well as that of a human. His base appearance is rather humanoid but through transformation he can attain an appearance that more so reflects his yōkai heritage. Each stage of Takeo's yōkai transformation increases his overall power at the cost of gradually robbing him of his humanity. Partial Form Half Form Full Form Plot Relationships Battles & Events Trivia *Takeo's likeness is derived from Hakudoshi of InuYasha who is a full-blooded Yōkai. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Hybrids Category:Human/Demon Hybrid Category:Ki User Category:Martial Artists Category:Demon Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Earth Resident Category:Nen User Category:Zodiac Fray Category:SK Universe Category:SK Universe Characters Category:Conjurers